


Whispers in the Night

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [12]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The worst part of it is that he loves her.





	Whispers in the Night

The worst part of it is that he loves her.

Her mouth is open and a sigh escapes, just another one of the many that have been happening for the last minutes. She licks her lips and bites the lower one while her fingers curl on his dark hair.

He may have been busy savoring her cunt for a while now but this is not the only reason why she’s so wet. She’s slick and ready, pulsating and almost dripping but this began long before he touched her. 

When she pulled him by the neck inside his own room, she was already feeling the warmth around her body, the air thick and electric. They had been making out when he undid her pants and got to his knees. She would have gone for a quickie but he had other plans and she wasn’t protesting at all, even if it was unwise of her.

He loves her and she has known this for a while now. The way he looks at her, the way he makes sure to worship her body whenever he can, the space he gives her in this unconventional relationship of theirs, these are just some of the clues. Perhaps his eyes alone could give up the secret, he doesn’t exactly know how to be discreet about it.

He loves her and not even the dirty looks Wyatt throws in their direction are so bad as knowing this. It would be easier to have him hate her and fuck her to release the stress, she wouldn’t have to worry about breaking his heart. Or, she will admit, her own. Again.

Lucy pulls him up, kisses him hard while her legs and feet get her completely out of her pants. She can taste herself in his mouth, loves the feeling of his fingers between her hair and is delighted to undo his pants with quick movements of her hands. He groans when she cups him over his underwear, bites her lip a little.

Garcia breaks the kiss but keeps their foreheads together, eyes observing her face as she touches him beneath the fabric, strokes making him pull her a little bit further to the edge of the wooden dresser he has in his new bunker room. His fingers play with the buttons of the button up shirt she had on - likely a piece from one of the suits he has around -, spreads the fabric open exposing her breasts to his eyes and touch. He plays with a nipple between his thumb and his pointer until she groans and gets his underwear out of the way.

Flynn is not discreet in his desire when he presses against her, teases a bit, coating himself in her juices before Lucy has her nails digging on the skin of his scalp.

“Stop it” she mutters, “Stop teasing me”

He lets out a chuckle, “What? Does that feel good?” his cock rubs against her clit for a moment and the historian whimpers.

“Tease” she mutters as if it was a curse.

Maybe that’s how he gets his revenge, how he makes her pay for using him like this when she’s unsure of her feelings. If that is the case she doesn’t really mind but is aware that it’s very unlikely to be the case.

Preston forces his pants down to his ankles and her hand tugs a bit at the edge of his turtleneck, “Take it off”

He grins and the sight is familiar enough for her to feel the beginning of frustration, but much to her surprise, he complies.

His gaze lingers on her form for an instant and he leans in, takes her breast into his mouth, teeth scraping at her skin before his tongue teases her a bit more.

And she recognizes, by his teasing mood, that he’ll give her exactly what she wants, but first, he’ll bid his time and tease her to shivers and pleas.

The sound that comes when he releases her breast makes her shift on her seat.

“So beautiful” he mutters pushing the shirt away from her shoulder and she feels her cheeks heat up.

“Garcia, please…” it’s not just her desire talking, he’s being tender and she needs him rough, needs him wild. Wraps her arms around his shoulders to get him closer, one of her hands slipping between them and she manages to get him inside just a bit to have him groan louder and biting his mouth quiet for a moment. “Please, do it”

“Lucy,...” he tries but she’s determined, kissing his chest, caressing him just the way she knows he likes, stealing long kisses from his mouth to get his mind and body off control.

She has a hand in his buttock when he breaks and slides a bit deeper, making her lips part further and a small moan come from her throat, he grunts and breathes heavily, his hands tightening their grip a little.

She feels hot around him and so, so good. And there’s something about the way they do this, something different, an intimacy that isn’t normally present. Preston correctly guesses that they’ve been close, closer than she has been with anyone else in this bunker and, potentially, in her life.

“Garcia…” is a quiet moan at his ear, it undoes him.

Flynn buries himself deep into her before finally moving. He begins slowly but soon picks up a pace and is going deep into her and Lucy is panting, feeling her nipples hard, her breathing erratic, the urge to get her legs around him impossible to resist.

The historian kisses him hard once, twice, three, four times and more as she loses herself in the sensation. She can’t fight the way his name escapes her mouth like a prayer,

He touches the back of her knees, keeps her legs around him, caresses her thighs and God! he could devour her whole at this point, would mind if by some mistake of nature they got merged together.

They make a breathtaking sight. His naked form thrusting into her, her legs wrapped around his hips, his hands on her knees and thighs, keeping her legs in place, the way he moves. Their foreheads together and likely sweating, closed eyes and constant sighs, then a lip being bitten, a curse uttered in a foreign language.

Maybe she could love him, just maybe. Because maybe they could work this out and no one has to get hurt. Maybe this could be a vision of the future, they could screw like this in a few years in a place that would be theirs, maybe they had lunch at home and she should be going to work, but she’s horny and he’s more than willing, and it should be a quickie but she  _ needs _ to see him.  _ ‘Baby, please’ _

He pauses then and she opens her eyes, finds him biting his lip, hand moving between them, thumb teasing her clit and she almost cries out, her back arching at his ministrations. Garcia begins moving again, harder this time and the dresser might be hitting the wall but she can’t get herself to care.

_ ‘Baby, please’ _

“Flynn” her legs are pulling him tight and she can feel it, the delicious pressure.

He takes her mouth in an intense kiss that steals her breath, moves faster because he can barely handle it any further. It’s too much and she’s moaning, her sounds muffled against his mouth. She’s arching and he’s biting her lip, growling, holding her by the neck and there’s no way they are not being heard.

Then it rips through her like a lightning bolt and she cries out.

Her mind is still blank and she can still feel her walls pulsating when he spills inside of her, plants kisses to her face so tenderly her heart aches and, even if just for a moment, she loves him.

_ ‘I love you, baby’ _

When he has at least part of his brain back functioning he carries her to the bed, gets rid of his pants entirely and lays down with her and holds her in his arms, caresses her hair and her back.

She might love him. Might.

Buries her face on his chest, drowning in his scent and taking in his presence as a gift. She never wants to leave and knows he’ll let her stay.

He kisses the top of her head and feels her fingers and nails caressing his chest, drawing invisible circles on his skin. He knows she’s waiting, taking her time; knows they are not done for tonight, she still wants him as much as he wants her. Will make sure she has what she wants and will do his best to convince her to stay the night in his bed with him.

Later he makes her lay down on her back, kisses her cheek, her neck and the side of her breast, whispers a quiet “ _ Volim te _ ” against her skin and doesn’t wait for an response, knows she knows what he said, but just keeps kissing his way down her body, ready to worship her once again. And she doesn’t stop him.

The worst part of it is that he loves her, but it might just be the best part too. After all, she might love him back, just might. Yet when she pulls him up for a kiss she believes it and so does he, feels her tender kiss like a confession and is satisfied with that.

_ ‘I ja tebe volim, moja ljubav’ _

**Author's Note:**

> 55\. "What? Does that feel good?"


End file.
